


i have a brother, you say

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: SASO 2017 [4]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen, Model AU, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: In which the Hasekura siblings are models, and Tomoe keeps his feelings to himself.





	i have a brother, you say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: AUs | [originally posted here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11015186#cmt11015186)

_I have a brother, you know,_ says Diane Hasekura to anyone who will listen. These days, her captive audience comprises a revolving bevy of hairstylists, and Yagami Tomoe, who hides in plain sight behind the blinding spotlights and the flash of the camera.  
  
_Is he as pretty as you, Diane?_ they ask, sometimes, and she will laugh, wave an elegant, dismissive hand. _Of course not._  
  
Tomoe watches. Diane glances over, and she sees him raise a thumb to his lip in a moment of distraction; he leaves a smudge of wine-red gloss on the corner of his mouth. Someone with a clipboard rushes in, wipes it off cleanly and brings him to the next shoot. Tomoe does not look back.  
  
Diane taps her fingernails in a slow, musical rhythm on the plush leather armrest, stands up and goes over to wardrobe to get dressed.  
  
_Where is he now, Diane?_  
  
_Oh, he’s back in Japan. Here, he just sent me his latest spread—isn’t he handsome in that suit?_  
  
She leaves the magazine on the makeup table when she’s done, in a messy pile along with _Vogue_ , half-used lipsticks and eyeshadow palettes in all shades of the summer's dusk. She isn’t a forgetful person. One doesn’t rise to the top of a successful fashion empire without paying attention to all the places where the glitter’s flaking off, and all the whispers in between.  
  
When she brings two bottles of sparkling water over later, Tomoe looks up like he’s already expecting her.  
  
_Heath looks well,_ says Tomoe.  
  
Diane smiles.  
  
_So does Riku,_ she says.  
  
Tomoe does not react, even to act surprised, and Diane cracks open one of the bottles, holds it out to him with a quiet _otsukare_. He accepts it, puts down the magazine and takes a drink.  
  
The studio’s powering down for the day. They’re packing up the cameras and sets, rolling the garment rails back to the storeroom. Tomoe’s changed back into his usual gear, a plain black tracksuit with the jacket zipped up all the way. Not for the first time, Diane contemplates telling him that this outfit doesn’t exactly make him blend into the night as he probably hopes it does. On the contrary, it accentuates his silhouette quite strikingly.  
  
_When did you find out?_  
  
_Heath texted me when he joined the agency, of course. A guy called Yagami, well—he had to ask, right?_  
  
It’s not that they look alike in the least, Tomoe and Riku. Riku, if anything, is the light to Tomoe’s gentle shadow; where Tomoe’s features are soft, Riku’s are all angles, and his eyes are dancing sparks where Tomoe’s gaze is the flint and steel.  
  
It’s not that they look alike, but it’s not like Diane and Heath look all that much alike either, and besides, that’s not what being siblings is about.  
  
_You can be proud of him, you know,_ she says. _Even if you haven’t talked to him in years._  
  
Tomoe shoots her a look through hooded eyes. He’s never needed mascara to make a point.  
  
Diane picks up the magazine and presses it firmly into Tomoe’s hands.  
  
_For you. I got Heath to send me an extra copy._  
  
In the hazy street light that spills through their high loft windows, Tomoe almost smiles.


End file.
